


Scouting Talent

by salamandelbrot



Series: Old School Wrasslesmut [14]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 1997, F/F, Kayfabe Compliant, Muscles, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That big bodyguard of Hunter Hearst Helmsley's may be green, but Sunny thinks she's got the potential to go far. With the right manager by her side, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scouting Talent

Sunny watched her openly in the locker room, eyes roaming the powerful muscles of her back as she shucked the sweaty undershirt. Hunter was a lucky boy, that was for sure. And a safe one too, as long as he had Chyna for a bodyguard. She did _like_ Hunter, he had style and class, unlike a lot of the loser slobs around here. So it wasn't personal when she leaned up against the locker to make sure his bodyguard had a good view down her cleavage. 

"You're a big girl," Sunny purred. "What'cha bench?" She'd never met a bodybuilder yet who didn't love getting asked about their stats. 

"Three seventy five," said Chyna. She wasn't quite smiling, but Sunny could tell she was warming up. 

Sunny looked her over for with an expert eye for business and pleasure both. No denying, Chyna looked like a million bucks standing there in her leather pants and nothing else. Figuratively and, with a couple years of winner's purses and a little smart investing, maybe literally too. 

Well. A girl could certainly hope. 

"Yeah, I believe it, honey," Sunny said. "You know, I saw you over in Berlin. It took some balls to call out the Hitman, babe. I'm impressed. You think you could take him?"

Chyna shrugged, traps flexing. Sunny watched appreciatively. "I got the height on him. I got the weight on him." Finally, she smiled, all cute and lopsided. "It's a big woman's sport." 

Sunny smiled back, giving no answer but a coy laugh.

"What do you think?" 

"Oh, I think the power advantage would swing things your way early on, no doubt," said Sunny, tapping her lower lip with a finger, "but if you can't end it quick he's gonna outwrestle you. And, let me tell you, honey, it ain't so easy to put any of those Harts down quick. You see any of his matches with Diesel?" Chyna shook her head. "Well, if _I_ was your manager, I'd be having you watch those tapes, babe." She winked. 

Chyna gave an amused little huff and shook her head. "I'm not looking for a manager. I'm a bodyguard, not a wrestler."

"Uh-huh. So was Diesel, right up until he was World Heavyweight Champion." Sunny could see the gleam in Chyna's eyes when she mentioned the gold. She was hungry, all right. "Well, if you change your mind I'll be here. Open invitation, babe. In the mean-time," Sunny said, dragging the word out, "I think we should be friends." 

Chyna crossed her arms under her bare breasts. "Uh-huh?" She sounded skeptical.

"Mm-hm," hummed Sunny, licking her lips as she admired Chyna's sculpted pecs and arms. 

"Look," said Chyna, shaking her head, "I don't mind you getting a look. I'm flattered, really. And it's not that you're not cute. But I don't really swing that way." 

Sunny laughed. "Babe, I don't mind which way you swing, it doesn't mean a thing to me. But if you just wanna stand there and get your pussy eaten, I'm your girl." She cocked a finger gun at Chyna and winked.

"Oh really?" Chyna looked more than a little intrigued. 

"Sure thing, honey, no strings attached."

"Well, hell." With a smile, Chyna planted her feet apart and leaned back against the locker. "Okay. Why not?"

Sunny hooked her thumbs into the waistband of Chyna's pants and leaned forward. "'Why not?' is right, honey, you just sit tight and let Sunny show you a good time." 

She sank to her knees and and grinned up at Chyna before peeling the leather pants down. Her thumbs slid along the hard muscles of Chyna's thighs, and she wondered if Chyna knew how to throw a suplex. Well, if she didn't, she'd learn. Chyna pushed down her thong and leaned back against the locker, using two fingers to spread her own lips.

"Mmm." Sunny licked her lips, enjoying the view. Nice looking bush and a big pretty clit, this girl was a treat. She leaned forward and licked Chyna from taint to bush, savoring the shocked squeal from the big bodyguard and the bang as her fist hit the locker. Sunny took a few more long licks. She would get to her clit when she got to it. 

Groaning, Chyna moved her right hand to pat tentatively at Sunny's hair. It was always cute when big wrestlers got sweet like that. She slipped a couple fingertips between them and crooked them towards her. Chyna's hips jerked and her hand fluttered back from Sunny's hair, clenching on air. 

Well, that kind of considerate attitude deserved positive reinforcement for sure. Still rubbing inside her, Sunny leaned up and wrapped her lips around Chyna's clit.

"Oh fuck!"

Sunny sucked and rubbed harder, nose pressed against Chyna's pubes. _Sweat and pussy, two great smells that smell great together._ Her own panties were just about ruined, whoever did her laundry next was in for a real thrill. 

It wasn't long before she could tell Chyna was close. Sunny pulled her fingers out of Chyna's dripping pussy and stuck them in her mouth, working Chyna's clit rapidly between fingers and tongue. She heard Chyna's yell and felt a warm gush of fluid soaking her from chin to chest. Come or piss? She eased off Chyna's clit and wiped her chin off, then licked her palm. Come, was her verdict. Apparently her girl was quite a squirter. Sunny hummed appreciatively and palmed herself through her panties. But that was for later. Any good manager knew when to put their wrestlers first. 

"Mmm, honey, you really are good enough to eat. That was worth the sore knees I'm gonna have." She pouted breifly at the tile floor, before turning her million watt smile back on Chyna.

Sheepishly, Chyna grinned back. "Sorry. I guess we should have gone back to the hotel. Someplace better."

"Babe, there _is_ no better place to fool around than a WWF locker room." Sunny sat back on her heels, gesturing grandly. "Ten, twenty year later, there's still gonna be girls coming in here wondering, did Bull Nakano bang Alundra Blayze up against that locker? Is that the bench where The Fabulous Moolah taught Leilani Kai how to please a lady? Or maybe where the Jumping Bomb Angels practiced some tag team maneuvers? Did Wendi Richter and Cyndi Lauper have a little 'celebration' under that shower? In this very spot, did the World Heavyweight champ squirt all over her manager's tits?" 

"What do you think, babe?" She grinned up at Chyna and made a show of licking her fingers. "Did she?"

**Author's Note:**

> (Edit: Guess who mixed up Rockin' Robin and Wendi Richter and didn't notice until six months later? I don't know, but I bet whoever it was is pretty embarrassed! I choose to blame the Rock 'n' Wrestling connection for having Rock in the name.)


End file.
